detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 17: Ashita o Yume Mite
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Ashita o Yume Mite es el ending 17 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 307 hasta el episodio 328. Sinopsis Este ending comienza con un atardecer en la ciudad; de repente suena el teléfono y Ran, que recién llega, atiende y se sorprende. El que la llama es Conan pero haciendo la voz de Shinichi a través de la Pajarita Moduladora de Voz. Mientras conversan, Ran le grita y Shinichi se sorprende, pero luego ambos se ponen tristes (a Ran le salen lagrimas de los ojos). Los 2 cuelgan y Ran sale corriendo en su búsqueda; en este momento hacen un resumen en imágenes del episodio que acaba de terminar. Después del resumen aparece Ran caminando mirando hacia el piso con sus ojos tristes, pero le cambia la cara cuando ve a Conan corriendo hacia ella muy alegre. Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Yume no you ni erabi nagara Kono mainichi o ikiteiketa nara Moshimo ano toki chigau ketsudan o shiteitara Imagoro futari shiawase ni warattei rareta no kana Hontou wa dare ni mo kokoro hirakenai Shuumatsu no nigiwau machi Wake mo naku namida ga deta I NEED YOU Ashita o yume mite tsuyogatte wa Yume no iriguchi ni yatto sekkaku tatta no ni Dare ni mo ienai koto ga atte mo Mina sorezore dakedo Otagai omoi yari nagara ikiteiru Kimi no denwa no koe o kiku to Nakitaku naru tsuyoi watashi demo Kizutsuke atte sore demo mata aitakute Itsu datte PIRIODO to senaka awase Kimi wa henji ni komatte ita ne Kakuse nai sono kao o omoidasu tabi ni I MISS YOU Ashita o yume mite kimi no koto Shinjiteitai yo yorimichi mo shita kedo Ashita o yume mite kimi no koto Mitsumeteitai yo Mada wazuka ni komorebi ga yureru kara Futari no sameta gokai tokashitai Shinjiteitai yo yorimichi mo shita kedo Ashita o yume mite kono omoi Tokidoki setsuna kute oshitsubu saresou ni naru kedo Ashita o yume mite kimi no koto Mitsumeteitai yo Mada wazuka ni komorebi ga yureru kara |-|Inglés = While choosing, it seemed like a dream If we could continue to live everyday If we'd made a different decision then I wonder if we'd be able to laugh happily now? The truth is, I can't open my heart to anyone else In the weekend-busy city center I started crying for no reason I need you Dreaming of tomorrow At the entrance to my dreams, at last I can finally drop my mask, but If I still have things I can't say to anyone So does everyone else, however We'll be thinking of each other; we'll be living I hear your voice on the phone, and It makes me want to cry, even though I am strong It hurts, but even so, I still want to see you When did you say we'd be together again? You couldn't answer, could you? I can't hide it, every time I remember that face I miss you Dreaming of tomorrow I want to believe you that you've just stopped somewhere along the way Dreaming of tomorrow I want to be staring at you Because all I see is the sunlight streaming through the trees I want to undo our old misunderstandings I want to believe you that you've just stopped somewhere along the way Dreaming of tomorrow Sometimes these feelings are so earnest, it seems like they're going to crush me Dreaming of tomorrow I want to be staring at you Because all I see is the sunlight streaming through the trees |-|Español = Si bien la elección, parecía como un sueño Si pudiéramos seguir viviendo todos los días Si hubiéramos tomado una decisión diferente, entonces Me pregunto si seríamos capaces de reírse felizmente ahora? La verdad es que no puedo abrir mi corazón a otra persona En el centro de la ciudad de fin de semana ocupado Me puse a llorar sin motivo Te necesito El sueño de mañana A la entrada de mis sueños, por fin por fin puedo dejar mi máscara, pero Si aún tengo cosas que no puedo decir a nadie Lo mismo sucede con todos los demás, sin embargo, Vamos a estar pensando en los demás, vamos a estar viviendo Oigo tu voz en el teléfono, y Me dan ganas de llorar, a pesar de que soy fuerte Me duele, pero aún así, todavía quiero verte ¿Cuándo dijo que estaríamos juntos otra vez? No se podía contestar, ¿verdad? No puedo ocultarlo, cada vez que recuerdo ese rostro te extraño El sueño de mañana Quiero creer que usted acaba detenido en algún lugar en el camino El sueño de mañana Quiero estar mirándote Porque todo lo que veo es la luz del sol que entraba por los árboles Quiero deshacer nuestros viejos malentendidos Quiero creer que usted acaba detenido en algún lugar en el camino El sueño de mañana A veces, estos sentimientos son tan serio, que parece que me van a aplastar El sueño de mañana Quiero estar mirándote Porque todo lo que veo es la luz del sol que entraba por los árboles Curiosidades *También es el ending de la OVA #03. Imágenes Ending 17 ZARD 1.JPG|Portada del CD Ending 17 ZARD 2.JPG|Contraportada del CD Ending 17 ZARD CD.JPG|CD Ending 17 Contraporta edición especial.JPG|Contraportada de edición especial del CD Categoría:Endings